


Warm Me Up

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Cage, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Honestly, who thought being the ex-vessel of the Devil and wintering in northern Michigan sounded like a good combination? Whoever it was, Sam definitely disagreed.





	Warm Me Up

Sam had never really enjoyed the cold. After years of thin, poorly fitting clothes during the lowest temperatures, he had taken advantage of all the warmth he could get. He wore layers of clothes every day, begged for southern hunts from September to March, stood closer than normal to burning bodies. When he was younger he'd curl up to his big brother who always seemed to let off heat like a furnace. By the time he'd left for Stanford, though, it had already been years since Dean allowed anything like that. Sam suffered by himself, using any means necessary to get warm.

Then the Devil came.

Lucifer’s comment about running cold was, unfortunately, an underestimate. After being the vessel of the coldest thing in existence, Sam didn't think he'd ever get warm again. Even after he'd broke out of the Cage, he couldn't feel any heat. His soulless self never seemed to care, but in regaining his soul he'd also regained his senses. Sam spent night after night shivering from a chill that didn't exist. The hallucinations didn't help, but it was the chill that kept him down and out. It was that bone burning cold that hung around after Castiel tried to heal him.

It was that ice in his veins that was keeping him up right now. Honestly, who thought being the ex-vessel of the Devil and wintering in northern Michigan sounded like a good combination? Whoever it was, Sam definitely disagreed.

He was laying in bed in three layers of clothes with two blankets on top and a space heater burning his face but none of it was doing any good. There was only one thing that would warm him up right now and that thing had been gone for almost an hour. By this point, Sam didn't think Dean was ever going to come back. He was going to freeze to death in this crappy motel room and no one would ever know.

The door clicked open, causing Sam to sigh.

“Finally,” he grumbled into his blankets.

Dean came around his bed and frowned as he pulled two more blankets out of the shopping bag in his hand.

“Aww, Sammy,” Dean groaned at the sight of him. he threw the blankets over his brother's shivering body. 

“I'm sorry for taking so long.”

“Don't care,” Sam shook his head. “Just get under here.”

Nodding, Dean stripped down to his boxers and slid under the mountain of fabric, grasping for his brother. He wrapped himself around Sam as much as possible, holding him close.

“No bitchin’ when you wake up sweating,” Dean grunted as he rubbed Sam's arms vigorously.

“No,” Sam agreed, suddenly very sleepy. “Thank you.”

“Uh huh.”

“Love you.”

“...Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester on [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
